Lost
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: What happens when Stiles is in an accident and loses his memory. What will the pack to when an old threat comes out of the woods to take advantage of this? How will Derek handle this? And since when did Stiles have to older brothers?
1. Prologue

Lost

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to suddenly wake up one day and not know your own face? To not recognize your father? To have your family become complete strangers overnight? To have the one person you trust above all else become the one person you felt wasn't there any longer? A lot can happen in a blink of an eye and so much can change.

Stile's life wasn't perfect but it was his and he loved it, demons and all but he never expected it to take this turn, again.

Derek never thought that Stiles would forget him. They had been through so much that he felt that they were always bonded to each other.

When someone you love is lost to you what would you do to get them back?

Disclaimer – I own this plot, this story line and it has been used before on another site. I wished I owned supernatural and teen wolf.


	2. The accident

Chapter one – the accident

 _ **This is set after season 3 but Derek didn't take off. Stiles got togther with Matt, a human, to the shock of everyone. Derek hated Matt (everyone did). Jackson doesn't leave for London and no one has died (unless there were evil cause no one hurts my pack). Alison, Scott and Stiles still carrying around the darkness from saving their parents.**_

 _Darkness is breaking, the windows are shaking  
It has begun, our time has come  
Come closer to me let me feel your heart beat, baby  
Chest to chest, no time to rest  
Like there's an asteroid approaching, it's approaching  
_

Stiles smiled as his friends chattered away beside her. He looked at his phone, reading a text message Derek.  
"Is this from lover boy" Matt, a complete dick from school (Come on even Jackson hated him back when Jackson was also a dick, well a bigger dick then he is now). He reached over, from his seat behind Stiles on the bus and took his phone.  
"Just wanted to tell you I'm coming home tonight. I crashing at your house by the way. Peter had taken over mine," Matt read out in a sneer. "Oh it makes me want to puke. No doubt you have a special surprise in store for him, if you care to catch my drift."  
Stiles snatched back his phone, turning bright red. Matt and him had a very bad and complicated relationship, that was made worse because Stiles choose to go with Derek, not Matt, that night so long ago.  
"What my friend texts me is none of your concern White. It never has been," He snapped then turned around to face the front, ignoring the rude comment Matt made in reply.  
 _No matter what he can't get to me_ , he chanted softly in his head.  
Scott, who sat beside him squeezed his hand, but said nothing, instead continuing his conversation with Isaac and Alison. Scott knew better than to say anything around Matt, who just wanted ruin Stile's day.

All Stiles' pack knew that something went down between Stiles, Derek and Matt but didn't what happened that night. Only Derek, Alison, Stiles and Matt knew the full details of that night, but all of Stiles' pack where happy he was away from Matt's influence. All they know was something Matt had done had caused Stiles to land in hospital.  
Stiles smiled, happy that the pack had forgiven him for not listening to them, a second before the bus rolled as another driver ran a red light and crashed into the side of the bus.  
The bus rolled five times before hitting the bank on the other side of the street. The last thing Stiles remembered was Alison, Issac and Scott screaming his name, blood pouring from a gash on his forehead, blurring his features. Scott was shaking him, screaming for him to wake up, to stay awake, but Stiles ignored him. The darkness felt so good right about then. 

_**Author notes.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MATT (sadly). This plot had been used before and the original people in this were named Bella and Tyler. It was used on all poetry also known as storywrite. This had NOT BEEN STOLEN!**_

 _ **Song lyrics – Armageddon by Guy Sebastian (those few lines I love!)**_


End file.
